Tu Padres
by Outhen
Summary: A Draco lo han mandado a asesinar a los padres de Hermione... ¿lo hará?, si esque no lo hace, debera escapar de los mortífaqgos, y si lo hace, destruria la familia de la persona que esta enamorada.... ¿Que preferira hacer Draco? Hermione o Mortífagos.


Tus Padres…

Capitulo 1: El beso extraño.

**-Tranquila, Herm –Dijo el chico con pelo rubio, estaba hincado enfrente de la chica con pelo castaño -¿De verdad crees que a mí me gusta Pansy?**

**-Bueno, tienes razón Draco –Se tranquilizó, la chica que le hablaba era Hermione Granger.**

**-Creo que ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, recuerda que nadie nos puede ver¿Qué excusa le darás a tus amiguitos? -Dijo Draco con un tono irónico.**

**-¡Nos los trates así! Sabes cuanto los aprecio, si quieres estar con migo, debes aprender a tratarlos bien –Dijo Hermione, al parecer le molestó mucho lo que dijo Draco.**

**-Tranquila Herm, me encanta cuando te pones así –Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.**

**-Está bien, recuerda dar una buena excusa, no des como la última vez que dijiste que necesitaste ir muchas veces al baño –Le dijo tratándolo con un tonto.**

**-Bueno, en el camino veré que invento, ahora debemos separarnos.**

**Draco tomo la cara de Hermione por el pelo, la acerco a su cara y la beso. Hermione inmediatamente salió corriendo por lo pasillos, sentía algo raro, no era su primer beso con Draco, pero fue el mas raro, sintió algo que nunca había sentido, era una mezcla de alegría, y a la vez rabia, la alegría sabía que era por besar a Draco, pero la rabia no la entendía. **

**Draco se quedo quieto en el cuarto, no entendió porque Hermione había salido corriendo, pero el se sentía feliz.**

**El trío y Malfoy ya se encontraban e el sexto curso de Hogwarts, Hermione no entendía como, pero al principio del año se había enamorado de Draco, no se lo quería contar a nadie, a si que debían llevar una relación oculta, ni siquiera Ron o Harry podían saber.**

**-¿Y tu dónde estabas? –Le pregunto Ron a Hermione, cuando entró a la Sala Común.**

…

**- ¿Hermione¿Estás ahí? –Hermione estaba paralizada, no podía hablar.**

**-Ehh… eeh… Disculpa Ron, no sé en que estaba pensando, eeh… tuve que ayudar a la profesora McGonagall, que me pidió que le ayudara a revisar algunas cosas.**

**-Mmm… me parece raro, porque cuando nos informaron que seriamos prefectos, nos dijeron que los profesores no nos pedirían cosas especiales aparte de los trabajos de prefecto. –Dijo Ron muy extrañado, pero tenía razón.**

**-Es que… preguntó quién lo podía hacer y yo me ofrecí, al principio la profesora no quería, pero ya que insistí –Hermione tuvo que inventar eso en cosa de segundos, pero se conformó con lo que dijo.**

**-Está bien –Ron la miro muy extrañado- ¿Has visto a Harry?**

**-Mmm… sí, lo conocí en primer curso, creo que tiene una cicatriz en la frente. –Hermione quería que Ron se olvidara completamente del tema de su salida.**

**-Ja, Ja, Ja… muy chistosa Hermione. No en serio¿lo has visto?**

**-La verdad es que no, desde la hora de almuerzo que no lo veo.**

**-Que raro, y ahora que lo pienso bien… a Ginny tampoco la he visto.**

**-Yo la vi en la biblioteca luego de almuerzo, pero seguramente tenían un entrenamiento de Quidditch.**

**-Claro¿sin mí?**

**-¡Ya Ron, no me metas en tus líos, si necesitas hablar con ellos no me preguntes a mí!**

**-Pero Hermione… ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy rar… -Ron no alcanzo a terminar la frase, Hermione ya había entrando a la habitación de las chicas.**

**Hermione esa noche apenas pudo dormir pensando en el beso que se había dado con Draco, presentía algo malo.**

**Luego del desayuno el trío tenían clase de transformaciones, cosa que a Hermione la ponía muy feliz, ya que, era de las pocas clases que tenía con los de Slytherin, o sea que vería a Draco toda una clase. **

**-¿No haz notado que Harry últimamente anda muy extraño? –Le pregunto Ron a Hermione mientras caminaban al aula de transformaciones.**

**-Mmm… la verdad es que no sé, no lo he visto últimamente.**

**-¿Será porque tu también estás extraña? **

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Este curso no ha sido igual que los otros, estas muy alejada de Harry y de mí, estás más distraída, no nos cuentas tus cosas, etc.**

**-Ja, las cosas que te imaginas.**

**Cuando Hermione y Ron entraron al aula de transformaciones sólo había dos personas, Draco y Harry, separados por unos 10 puestos. Hermione se sentó lo más cerca posible de Malfoy, y Ron alado de ella.**

**Minutos después el aula ya se había llenado de alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, Draco estaba solo a dos puestos de Hermione, cosa que a los dos les gustaba mucho.**

**-¿Quién puede responder…. Señorita Granger? –Pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall.**

**-Eehh… eeh… -Hermione no sabía que responder, no estaba atenta a la clase, solo miraba a Draco.**

**-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Por si no sabía, la respuesta la dije a cinco minutos, señorita Granger –A la profesora le parecía muy raro que Hermione no hubiese podido responder esa pregunta, y más raro aún que le hubiese tenido que quitar puntos.**

**Cuando termino la clase, Hermione estaba triste porque le quitaron 5 puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa, pero se le quito inmediatamente al darse cuenta que tenía un papel en su bolsillo. Ésa era la manera que utilizaba Draco para comunicarse con ella.**

"_Hola Hermione, me gustaría que nos juntáramos hoy día, encontraré un lugar que no nos podrían encontrar._

_Te quiero contar algunas cosas importantes, espero que vengas, te quiero mucho (más que tu a mí). ¡Nos vemos!"_

_Te Quiere_

_Draco_

**Hermione estaba muy feliz, pero a Draco le falto poner donde debían encontrarse… en fin, iría al mismo lugar de siempre y a la misma hora de siempre.**

**Estaba muy ociosa por que fuesen las nueve de la noche, pero sabía que antes tenía que hacer una redacción de 10 páginas que le había dado Snape.**

** .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
**

**-¡No, Ron! –Grito Hermione alterada.**

**- ¡Por favor! –Le pidió Ron, casi de rodillas – ¿O a caso quieres que le quiten puntos a Gryffindor?**

**-No, pero, no sé… ¡pídesela a Harry!**

**-¿Qué acaso no supiste lo último que paso?**

**-No… ¿Qué?**

**-Harry está con Ginny.**

**-¡¿Qué?! –A Hermione le vino muy de sorpresa la noticia. –Jajaja, me alegro por Harry.**

**-Mmmm… créeme que me costó aceptarlo, pero prefiero a Harry que a cualquier otro. –Dijo Ron con resignación –Por eso ahora se la pasa con Ginny, y no pudo ayudar con la tarea.**

**-Bueno… ya terminé, si quieres cópiala, ahora tengo que salir.**

**-¿A dónde vas? **

**-¿Y eso que te importa? –Hermione se puso nerviosa.**

**-Bueno… esta bien, olvídalo, y gracias por la tarea.**

**-De nada.**

**Hermione fue corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, sabía que iba atrasada. Luego de haber caminado casi dos minutos por los pasillos, llegó a un lugar cerca de la torre de Adivinación, ahí era donde siempre se juntaba con Draco. Y así era, ahí estaba Draco.**

**A penas Hermione llego alado de Draco, él la beso, un poco brusco, como preocupado, pero Hermione se soltó inmediatamente, sintió la misma sensación de la última vez, se sentía muy rara.**

**-¿Pasa algo, Draco? –Le preguntó Hermione preocupada.**

**-No… nada, perdóname.**

**-No impor… -No alcanzo a terminar.**

**-Si, pasa algo…**

**-¿Qué Draco? Cuéntame, debes tenerme confianza –Le dijo Hermione acariciando su cara.**

**-Es que… ¡no puedo! –Dijo mientras le corría una lágrima por su mejilla. **

**-¡Sólo dime, Draco¡Debes confiar en mí! – le dijo Hermione preocupada a la vez que secaba la lágrima que había caído de los ojos de Draco.**

**-Es que… es que…**

**-¡Ya dime! –Hermione se estaba poniendo histérica. **

**-Es que… es que yo… -Hermione ya estaba llorando. –Soy un mortífago.**

** 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**

** Espero que les haya gustado la hisotira! en unos días más subire el segundo cap! Adios! **


End file.
